


Bring Me Home

by Hannah_Hibari_Thominho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All teens are opposite genders, F/F, F/M, Female!Draco, Female!Harry/Female!Draco, Female!Ron/Male!Hermione, Genderswitch, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Male!Hermione, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, female!Harry, female!Ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Hibari_Thominho/pseuds/Hannah_Hibari_Thominho
Summary: Hayden was just trying to get through Eighth Year without breaking down. This became increasingly difficult when a certain Slytherin wouldn't leave her alone.





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Female!Harry= Hayden  
> Female!Draco= Drea  
> Female!Ron= Rylie  
> Male!Hermione=Henderson "Hendy"  
> Male!Ginny= Grayson  
> Female!George= Gwen  
> Female!Blaise= Blaire  
> Female!Seamus= Scarlet  
> Female!Dean= Daniella "Dani"

Hayden awoke to a loud pounding. At first she thought the sound was in her head. It sounded so much like the crackling of Voldemort's wand when he casted the killing curse that for a moment she was sure he was sending her visions again. 

Then she remembered everything. She remembered seventh year. She had to remind herself that Voldemort was defeated. She touched her scar delicately to make sure that it didn't hurt like it did when her visions came. Her scar felt normal, and she sighed in relief. 

She convinced herself the sound was only a remnant of a dream. She was debating whether or not to try falling asleep again when a voice called out from nearby.

"Hayden, come on! You're going to make us miss breakfast and Hendy is going to nag us again!," came the whining voice of Rylie from the hallway. 

Hayden sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She remembered that she had been having another nightmare, and the bad ones always had her waking up sweaty and tired. 

"Coming," she muttered as she forced herself out of bed and got dressed. She was so out of it that she nearly forgot to grab her glasses. 

It was 8th year and McGonagall had given Hayden her own room as a reward for defeating Voldemort. She appreciated the gesture, but mostly she just wished people would stop giving her so much attention. She wanted to forget what happened, about all of the Girl-Who-Lived business and about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and every other ridiculously long title pertaining to the Second Wizarding War. She wanted to pretend to be normal for once. As normal as a teenage witch could be, anyways.

When she opened the door, Rylie was mid-rant with no sign of stopping. Hayden had been too lost in thought to listen, but she vaguely heard something about a Potions assignment that Rylie had failed. 

They started walking down the hall, Rylie still talking a mile a minute and Hayden quietly watching the moving portraits. Some of the people in the portraits waved happily at her. People seemed to be doing that a lot more lately. She supposed that being the "savior of the Wizarding world," as Rylie always liked to say, made her more likeable. She recalled fifth year when most people disliked her for trying to warn them about Voldemort's return and silently called them all hypocrites. 

"You alright, mate?"

Hayden blinked out of her thoughts and looked over at Rylie. "What?"

"You don't look so good. You look kind of peckish, actually." She placed a hand on Hayden's forehead with a frown and mumbled, "It's not a fever."

Hayden slapped her hand away with a sigh. "I'm fine. Let's just get to the Great Hall." 

She hadn't told anyone about her nightmares, and she wasn't about to now. Rylie gave her an odd look before shrugging. They resumed walking and she waited until Rylie wasn't paying attention to peek at herself in the reflective frame of one of the portraits. 

She looked horrible, it was no wonder why Rylie was worried. Her skin was so pale that it looked almost sickly, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was mussed up so that her scar was clearly visible. She quickly fixed her hair to cover the scar, not wanting people to stare at it. Then she realized that people would stare anyways. They always did.

She frowned at her reflection before turning back to Rylie. She hadn't realized that Rylie had stopped walking and was staring at her in concern. At this point, even the people in the portraits looked worried.

"You know, if you want to skip classes to get some more rest, nobody would blame you. I mean, we all know you haven't been sleeping much lately and after all you are the savior of the Wizarding w-"

"I'm fine," Hayden said with a firm look that made Rylie's mouth audibly snap shut. Hayden sighed for the nth time that day, and school hadn't even officially started yet. She could tell that it would be a horrible day.

~~~

When they got to the Great Hall, Rylie sat down and began eating without a word. Henderson raised an eyebrow at her unusually timid behavior. Hayden shook her head in exasperation, feeling guilty for snapping at Rylie but also selfishly enjoying the break from Rylie's ranting.

Hayden stared at the abundance of food on the table to look for a distraction, but she wasn't hungry. She let her eyes drift around the crowded room to find a way to look busy so her friends wouldn't try to talk to her. She loved her friends deary, but she really didn't feel like talking. She rarely did those days.

Hayden's bright green eyes met a pair of soft grey ones across the room. Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes widened when she was caught staring. Hayden watched in confusion as the Slytherin quickly busied herself with pouring a glass of pumpkin juice, then stared into it as if it held the secrets of the universe.

Hayden was in a mad house. She needed a break from this place and the crazy people in it or she'd go even more mental than she already was. 

"Why did she come back anyways?" Rylie spoke for the first time since sitting down, mouth still full of food. Hayden blinked at Rylie slowly, not comprehending. "Oh Merlin, Hayden- I'm talking about Malfoy. I saw you looking at her and figured you were thinking what I was thinking, yeah?"

Hayden wasn't thinking of that at all, but it was easier to just nod and go along with it. It was a good question, anyways.

"Most Slytherins didn't come back for eighth year," Rylie stated the obvious. 

"Would you have?," Hayden muttered, absently swishing around her glass of pumpkin juice to watch it slosh against the side of the cup repeatedly. 

"I suppose not," Riley considered before continuing to shove food into her mouth.

Hayden hated thinking about the war. She especially despised thinking about the Slytherins' role in it, since she was almost put into the Slytherin house. To distract herself from that line of thought, she instead thought about what the old Hayden would have said in this situation. She probably would have cracked some dumb joke. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. 

"Maybe she's a masochist"

Rylie gasped in surprise, almost choking on her food. Henderson had to pat her back so she wouldn't choke. After her life wasn't in immediate danger, Rylie gave Hayden a big grin. Hayden offered a small smile in return. It felt good to make someone smile again.

Through cackles, Rylie joked, "She'd be the right strange sort." 

Henderson gave them both a disapproving look. "You two need to mind your manners!! Just because you don't enjoy Drea's presence doesn't mean that you have to behave that way. We're not children." 

Rylie stopped eating to stare at Henderson with wide eyes. "Hendy, are you mental?? Did you forget everything she's done to us for the past seven years? Remember when she made slugs come out of my mouth?? Or when she got Hagrid in trouble and nearly got Buckbeak executed?? Or when she killed-"

Henderson cut her off. "Of course I haven't forgotten, but there's no need to dredge up the past. Dani sits next to Drea in Defence Against the Dark Arts and says that Drea hasn't said a single mean thing all year. Hasn't said much at all, actually. She obviously regrets what happened, so try not to hold it against her so much. Isn't Hogwarts all about giving second chances?"

"What are you talking about?!," Rylie bursted out in confusion. "What do you mean she regrets it?? Why did you call Malfoy by her first name??? Why are you talking about Malfoy with Dani??"

Henderson shook his head and pulled a book out of nowhere, setting it on the table beside his finished plate. "You're both daft." He started reading, effectively ignoring Rylie's confused ranting. 

Once realizing that nobody was listening to her, Rylie shot Hayden a desperate, bewildered look. Hayden shrugged and after a while Rylie began eating again, pausing every now and then to give Henderson an odd look, which went ignored each time.

Hayden looked back at where Malfoy was sitting, but the space was empty. She had left. Hayden wondered why she felt disappointed, but didn't dwell on it too much because breakfast was almost over and she hadn't eaten anything. She knew her friends would nag her if her food was untouched, so she ate the bare minimum to keep them off her back. 

She couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to Malfoy. As she ate, she wondered what the Slytherin was doing. Probably brushing her long hair, Hayden thought amusedly. Then breakfast was over and she told herself to not think of Malfoy ever again. Or at least not for the rest of the day. It was odd to be thinking of Malfoy so much. It reminded her of how she kept following Malfoy around during sixth year, which she always tried her hardest to forget. It wasn't exactly a fun year for anyone involved. 

Before she knew it, Rylie was whisking her away to Charms class, complaining the whole way. Hayden let the familiar sound of Rylie's voice lull her into a comfortable half-asleep state. She would have tripped several times if Henderson wasn't there to keep her upright. 

She fell asleep in Charms class.


End file.
